That Shrinking Feeling
by ryo-oki-cabbit
Summary: A bizarre incomplete oneshot. Kakashi has recently taken a new genin team, an incident after training has an interesting affect on him and his opinion of Naruto. No pairings, open to adoption


Plot A:

It had been a long day for the Copy Cat ninja, it had only started at 11am, but then being deafened by Sakura's screech had made it seem much earlier. The midday mission had gone in the traditional fashion, meaning Naruto was hyper as usual, Sakura made doe eyes at Sasuke and Sasuke was his normal broody, emo self. Trash collecting seemed pretty low to the jounin even for a D rank mission, but at least it had been completed reasonably quickly thanks to Naruto's kage bunshins. Still they were all somewhat dirty and smelly much to Sakura's horror, resulting in much whining.

The afternoon had gone considerably worse, attempting to improve nonexistent teamwork was turning out to be an exercise in futility Kakashi had discovered. It was mostly down to Sasuke's general unwillingness to help anyone bar himself without some incentive, Sakura overall was pretty weak and sadly true to Sasuke's predictions did mostly get in his way. Naruto was different Kakashi admitted, for all his bluster and goofing about there was a ninja somewhere under all that orange, he was after all willing to at least try and help his uncooperative team-mates and when he did try he put 110 into it. If only he wasn't quite so…thick. He had a heart of gold, but it usually took a while for the unusually dense genin to get the hang of anything.

He was considering entering them in the next chunnin exam, but if he had to hear Gai exclaiming about the 'flames of youth' of his team who he was sure would all pass to chunnin first time he would think about challenging Gai to shave his eyebrows.

It was now five in the evening and the light was fading, he'd sent his team home and was planning on following…after he finished the next chapter of his book! He was sitting on the edge of the training grounds in the low branches of a tree. He was so involved in the book that the next hour went unnoticed, as did the figure that started using the grounds below.

It was after he'd let out a particularly loud obnoxious giggle that his presence was noticed. The sudden vibration of the tree was enough to overbalance Kakashi such that he fell off the branch, but still landed neatly in front of the tree striker. From what he could see in the dimming light an unrecognised konoichi was standing in front of him, her arm band displaying the crest of rain went mostly unnoticed as he was slightly to busy ogling the short but fine figure in front of him. She was short; he first noticed barely up to his chest, she held an hourglass figure that was hugged by her ninja outfit. As his eyes travelled up to her face he found a cute face, a short, pointed nose and large brown eyes framed by dark brown hair.

It suddenly came to him that the expression on her face was not a happy one.

"What are you looking at?" She said in a harsh tone of voice. Kakashi was at this point noting she was wearing a jounin vest and remembering that Rain Nins were not the most level headed of people. "Thinking you Leaf Nins can spy on my training with my genin team in Konoha?" Kakashi attempted to diffuse the situation (unknowingly making it worse).

"I was not watching your training, I was reading," Kakashi stated while waving his book in her face. Her eyes fixed on the book in his hands and her eyes took on a steely look as her face reddened in anger. Misinterpreting her expression Kakashi mindlessly continued on. "Now, there's no need to be embarrasses about it, it 's an easy mistake to make" he said giving her an eye smile.

It clearly became too much at this point for the Rain Nin.

"How dare you, you pervert! Reading that, ugh, book while peeking at me! You're going to regret that!" As Kakashi's eye widened in shock and dismay, the rain Nin flashed through a large number of handseals finishing on the rat seal. "Don't you just hate it when you get that shrinking feeling? Maybe this'll teach you not to peak on women!" was the last thing Kakashi heard as his world went dark.

A bright light stuck him in the face glaring through his eyelid causing Kakashi to role over in discomfort and attempt to tug the blanket higher over his head. That successfully accomplished he let out a relieved sigh, only to bolt up in shock. The last thing he remembered was looking into the eyes on that wacky rain Nin. He most certainly didn't remember getting home and since when was his bed this wide?

Looking around wide-eyed he began to think the world was playing a rather large joke on him. Trying to rationalise it away he sat up and made the standard genjutsu dispelling gesture.

"Kai!"

Nothing seemed to change. The room he was in remained extremely overlarge, looking down at himself he was relieved to notice he was still in his standard outfit and was currently to his scale. Looking around he appeared to be in a 'small' single bedroom and comparing himself to the bed he was on, he must have been at most a foot tall. The room looked careworn, the walls were a pleasant sky blue with peeling paint, there were bookcases along all the walls that were shabby, but cluttered with books and scrolls. On the bedside table sat a worryingly familiar team photo.

This was…unusual to say the least. Then softly he felt a vibration travel across the bed from outside. Hastily lying back down to appear asleep he heard the door to the room open. Peering out from a partially closed eye he was shocked to see a Naruto on the same scale as the room enter. The giant figure closed the door quietly, surprising for the loudmouth and turned to inspect the small tenant currently occupying his bed.

The voice that came out of Naruto's mouth was surprisingly soft and barely sounded like the boy's usual squawk to Kakashi. He felt the sun being blocked out as the figure loomed over him.

"If only you'd wake up sensei, then I could at least get started on a reverse jutsu. At this rate I'm going have to take you to the Jiji for permission to start." Naruto seemed to pause for a second. "Still it must have been an impressive jutsu, just keeping the scale correct and on the target is impressive and a nice bit of chakra control too," he muttered to himself. He then sighed. "Oh well, I guess I'd better get you to the Hokage now rather than later."

Kakashi felt a pair of enormous hands gently reaching beneath him. In an almost purely reflex action he rolled out from the hands and in the same motion whipped out a kunai and drove it into the ball of the left hand thumb. Then turning he attempted to sprint for the edge of the bed, this proved to in vain as he felt a force grasp him by the back of his flak jacket and raise him far off the ground. The floor rushed away dizzyingly as he came to an abrupt halt. Regaining his bearings and trying not to choke on his jacket that had ridden up he looked in the large face of Naruto who was now holding him at arms length only a couple of, enormous feeling, feet away.

"Now, now Kakashi-sensei was there any need for that?" The slightly pained visage of Naruto spoke.

Poor Kakashi by this point was verging on hysterical, feeling completely out of his depth as this bizarre nightmare continued, he could only look at Naruto in a pitiful fashion. Though this quickly passed as anger made it's way to the fore.

"What's happened to me?! Naruto put me down and end this stupid prank!" The expression of Naruto turned rather hurt at this and then gave way to irritation. Feeling the hand move him down Kakashi was roughly dropped into the left hand below him

"This is the thanks I get for finding you at the training ground like this and bringing you back to my apartment before the wild animals find you?" He growled.

Turning abruptly enough that Kakashi had to grasp at the hand beneath him to keep balance Naruto strode out of the bedroom into a rather rundown looking kitchen/sitting room. Kakashi took in the room as, above him, Naruto spoke harshly to Kakashi. "How in Kami's name would I be able to pull off a prank this elaborate?" he asked, pausing so that Kakashi could take in the room he'd only seen once before. It looked nearly identical to the first time apart from the scrolls that seemed to litter the place like confetti. Moving on Naruto approached the window and deposited him reasonably gently on the windowsill. Leaning over him Naruto opened the window, reminding Kakashi of his current stature. "Look sensei, is this real enough for you?"

A blast of warm air ruffled Kakashi's tousled silver hair, the smell of garbage from the street slums wafted up to him, voices echoed from ground level muttering and grumbling. Looking out Kakashi could see the streets of Konoha, all perfectly laid out and reflecting the morning light. It all hit him at once, the fact that what had happened actually happened. Overwhelmed he took a step back as he felt his legs collapse beneath him, a hand gently intercepted his fall and he lay back on the fingers.

"It's real?" was all Kakashi could say as he continued to look out the window. He felt a vibration run through the hand he was on as a chuckle emerged from Naruto. Looking up the jounin could see his students face had a far away expression.

"As real as anything is in this world sensei" came the surprising reply. Naruto quickly shook it off though and moved with Kakashi still sitting in his palm over to his kitchen table. Taking the initiative Kakashi moved onto the table as Naruto then moved around the table and took a seat in front of him on the table's only chair. Hunching down to his sensei's level Naruto looked at Kakashi, Kakashi returned the look finally taking in what Naruto was wearing. The usual fluorescent orange didn't assault his eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless black t-shirt and over it he work a seemingly long black coat from Kakashi's viewpoint. It had a stiff high collar, no sleeves and followed the contours of his body down to where Kakashi could not see from his place on the table. What interested him about the coat was the silver thread stitched on it that picked out the image of a crescent moon over the left breast containing the kanji for maker of waves '_harou no tsukurite'_.

Almost absentmindedly Naruto winced as he brought his left hand back onto the table.

"Would you care to take your kunai back sensei?" Naruto asked. Feeling slightly guilty Kakashi looked at the thumb of the hand that still had his tiny kunai buried up to the hilt in it. A thin trickle of blood could be seen flowing slowly from it. Moving forward to the digit Kakashi reached for the kunai and smoothly tugged it out of the skin causing a fresh, though small, well of blood to pour from it.


End file.
